Generally, cosmetics containers having a function of discharging cosmetics have a structure wherein cosmetics are pumped by pressing a valve such as a CV valve.
However, in such a structure of those existing cosmetics containers, there arises a problem when cosmetics to be discharged have high viscosity. In other words, the problem is difficulty in use because considerably strong pressing is needed to discharge cosmetics with high viscosity.
Furthermore, to restore a valve to its original position after pumping, generally restoring force of a spring which is installed in a pump or attached at the exterior should be used. In this case, when high viscosity cosmetics are used, restoration of these springs does not go smoothly.
If increasing elasticity of the spring to resolve difficulty of restoring a valve, as much pressing force as the elasticity of the spring increases is required so that cosmetics should be discharged; therefore, it leads to further inconvenience in use.
To resolve these problems, registered patent no. 10-1219009 was proposed by the present inventor.
The registered patent has a feature in that, when a rotating collar 140 rotates, guide protrusions 162 are guided upwards and downwards in a state of keeping guide protrusions 162 positioned to sideway by a upper and lower guide grooves 123, and descends along a rotating guide groove 141, and therefore, a button 160 descends and presses the check valve 130, thereby discharging contents.
However, there arises a problem that since the registered patent has a structure wherein a button 160 ascends and descends when a rotating collar 140 rotates, a separated space is formed between the rotating collar 140 and the button 160 for the ascent and descent of the button 160, causing not only the button 160 to shake when the button 160 ascends and descends but foreign material to flow in and adhere, and thereby the problem arises that the button 160 does not work smoothly.
Furthermore, there arises another problem that when a button is pressed by external pressure in a bag, a rotation collar is rotated, and thereby results in unnecessary spilling of contents.